theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Publications
Spencer Publications is an international media conglomerate. It started as one magazine, Eye on Fashion, by Bill Spencer, Sr. and eventually grew to include numerous businesses as Spencer Publications took control of its own distribution, marketing, and advertising. It diversified and evolved, investigating green printing and with the growth of the Internet took the business into cyberspace. For years Spencer Publications founder Bill Spencer, Sr. ruthlessly ran it as Chairman and CEO in Los Angeles then in New York City. His two living children, Karen Spencer and Bill Spencer, Jr., worked their way up and upon their father's death Karen and Bill each received 50% ownership and were named co-CEO. Bill's son Liam Spencer is currently editor of Eye on Fashion and Vice-President. (was just promoted in 2015) From parts of 2013 through 2015, Bill Spencer, Jr.'s wife Katie Logan is CEO. After their divorce papers have been signed, Bill gave Katie 1% ownership which made Bill's ownership 49%. Katie combined her 1% with Karen's 50% making Karen the majority stockholder. When Brooke fell back in love with Bill she was going to hand in his custody papers to the company and his child that Bill tricked Katie into signing promising to be with her. Brooke stuck leaves in there and kept the papers. Karen came back to L.A. (without Danielle) and just got done discussing with Justin Barber and Katie Logan that Spencer Publications sales have been going down since Katie took over. Brooke called Karen to have lunch with her at a restaurant. Brooke wanted Karen to fire Katie and either chose herself or Bill to run it. Karen had knew that Bill and Brooke are back together. Brooke secretly called Bill to show up and he did. Bill made the point that he accepted Karen's gay when she didn't expect him to. Karen heard both of their points but decided it was best to keep Katie head of the company. Karen admit that they're a good match for each other. Brooke still kept the papers that Katie signed to return the company to Bill and joint custody of Will. Brooke gave them to Katie and Bill was back in power. Alison was rehired. Management Changes as of 2015: Bill Spencer, Jr. regained control sometime around when Katie Logan and Ridge Forrester got involved. After some inevitable drama, Katie Logan separated from Ridge Forrester, causing Bill to self-reflect, and become more defensive of the women (Katie Logan, and Caroline Spencer) in his life. He decided to reinstate Katie Logan, as Vice President, and gave Liam Spencer the title of President. Bill Spencer also got back together with Katie Logan at this time, and they now work together, and are attempting to repair their family (son, Will Spencer), as of January 2015, and they were married at the Spencer Mansion in February 2015. Management Team * Bill Spencer, Jr. - Chairman and CEO * Wyatt Spencer - President Employees *Alison Montgomery - Executive Assistant to Bill Spencer *Justin Barber - Lawyer *Jarrett Maxwell - Reporter for Eye On Fashion Category:B&B's Businesses Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters